Always and Forever
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The ended and the Light side has won. But George Weasley felt that he had lose since death had take Fred with him. He thought it was unfair. But Harry helps George see the gifts Fred had left him. One-shot. Not a slash.


Written for Filtch's List of Prompts

Prompt for Tuesday June 14th: "**I** **will remember you, I promise you will never be forgotten**."

(In loving memory of Alex)

Character: **George Weasley**

* * *

><p><strong>Always and Forever<strong>

The war is over and done with. Many gave their lives for the victory that the survivors were basking in now. But George Weasley lost half of his life when the war decided to take his twin brother, Fred, with him. No one really knew how to comfort him. They just left him when he told everyone to leave him alone. Molly and Arthur were grieving for the lost of a son. However, George's grief was far more heart breaking than the rest.

When Hogwarts had a burial ceremony for the love ones everyone lost, George remained in Gryffindor Tower. He refused to believe that Fred was gone.

At the Burrow, everyone was still trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Harry remembered hearing George rattle off a list of profane words one day when he overheard Percy, Bill, and Charlie talk about Fred passing away.

"Fred's not dead! He's not! Liars!" he yelled before running up the stairs to his room.

They heard him slam the door before letting out a sigh of frustration. Only Harry understood a bit, about what George was going through. Arthur had to stretch out his already stretched patience for George because Harry asked him too. In fact, he asked everyone to have a bit more patience on George.

"I know that everyone thinks that George is being a bit too much. However, I want you all to think about the situation from his perspective. He and Fred grew up together, sharing almost everything. They share the same face and the same kind of personality. They each were half of a soul. They fit perfectly with each other. How would you all feel if you lose the other half of your soul? I know that my request is asking a bit too much. But consider what I told you." Harry told them before running up the stairs to the twin's room.

Only Harry was allowed to step foot in that room. George had cast a repelling spell against any other witch or wizard who would attempt to enter the room. Only Harry was granted the pass to enter, which Harry felt very honoured.

"George? Can we talk now?" Harry asked as he entered the bedroom, the surviving twin curled upon the bed.

Immediately, the door shut close and the whole room was quiet. Harry sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for George to speak.

"Why Fred? Why did it have to be him?" George asked as he softly sobbed, crying for the lost of a brother, a friend, a family member, and a soul mate.

"George, I don't have the answer to that. What I can say though is, if you think that it should have been you, I would probably have the same kind of conversation with Fred like this one we're having now." Harry explained.

George knew he was right. He didn't blame Harry for Fred's death. He never could and never will. Fred would be very angry if he did and might come back to slap him in the face for doing so.

Even if Harry didn't fully understand what George was going through, he was able to _try_ his best to understand. George was really grateful for that. He wished he could say the same thing to his family.

"George, I hope you won't get mad, but your family is trying their best to understand you. It is a bit hard for them since they never had a twin sibling to have shared and experienced what you and Fred had. And I also think that Fred would really be mad at you for being an airhead and not see what he left you when he went away." Harry told him calmly.

He needed to remain calm. If George was going to burst and start yelling, he had to prepare himself, thinking of 'taking the bull by its horns'.

"I know Harry. It's just that I never thought that I would live through the war without Fred, you know? Mum thinks she understands but she really doesn't. I _can_ feel that everyone is trying to understand. But, I can't seem to just grasp the truth that Fred really is dead. I keep telling myself that he might have been apparated to god knows where and a death eater obliviated his memory to turn him into a slave for revenge or something.

I have been coming up with so many theories about Fred's whereabouts to escape reality that Fred will never come back. I..." he began to sob again.

Harry comforted George and had his hand rubbing George's back gently. He let the redhead cry out his grief and sorrow. Then after what seemed like forever, George sat up and looked out the window.

"You know Harry? When we were a lot younger, Fred was always the first one to wake up, shake me until I open my eyes, and run to the window to see if the weather was good outside. He would then drag me out of bed and out the door, to the bathroom. He was the leader, the mastermind most of the time. Now, it's just me." He told Harry.

Harry simply shook his head and smiled at George.

"I told you, look at what Fred has left you. You still have you family, who by the way, loves you so much and is willing to give you all the time you need to recover. And us, your friends who are willing to catch you in your most depressing time." Harry said and stood up.

"Remember, Fred would really be mad at you if he found out that you have been this depressed and didn't see the many gifts he left you. Besides, Fred didn't really die. Not totally. He'll always be with us, in our hearts and minds." He said before leaving.

George sat there in his bed, thinking about what Harry sad and knowing he was right. He stood up and went to open the window. He turned to look at the sky and sighed.

"Fred, wherever you may be right now, I will remember you, I promise you will never be forgotten. Not while I'm alive. I wished that you didn't die and left me. But maybe you had already learned what you needed to in life. You were always the slightly sane one between us. See you again soon, Fred. I know we will meet again. Wait for me." He said and smiled.

He opened the door and went down the stairs with a light feeling. He will make sure that everyone will not forget about Fred. Because Fred will always be in their hearts and mind, Always and Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


End file.
